


Summertime in Maryland

by Tangerine_Catnip



Category: Saints Row
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-22
Updated: 2013-07-22
Packaged: 2017-12-21 00:02:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/893446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tangerine_Catnip/pseuds/Tangerine_Catnip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Saints go on a beach trip… Surprisingly, Matt is the one wearing the speedo. The boss is unsure about how to deal with this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summertime in Maryland

**Author's Note:**

> This is from a little exchange that happened on tumblr. Pictures were drawn and jokes we’re made. Written before SRIV’s official release so some details might be inaccurate.

The boss is many things. Charming, dangerous, probably criminally insane but above all else he is always unpredictable.

That’s why when he threw down the stack of papers he was singing and announced that he was taking the whole cabinet on a beach trip, no one even doubted for a second he meant it. In less than an hour he had commandeered the presidential motorcade and gotten everyone packed and ready to go.

Some of the cabinet members *cough* Kinzie *cough* had been a little skeptical about the venture but Pierce had helped the president convince her that she could stand to leave her inner sanctum in the basement of the Whitehouse. This convincing may or may not have involved kicking, screaming and/or dragging.

Summer in Maryland didn’t have the same exotic feel as the Caribbean island or the sand of California, but the weather was gorgeous and the sun was bright and nothing could convince the boss this hadn’t been the best idea he had all week.

He reclined on the sand, clothed only in his purple trunks and designer sunglasses, smiling at his crew as they settled into the day of relaxation he had forced them into. Kinzie sat beside him on a beach towel, hiding under the shadow created by a giant umbrella and poking disinterestedly at a handheld electronic device.

"I thought I patted you down for gadgets before we left." He muttered, giving her a look over the top of his sunglasses. The hacker shrugged “You did. Just not well enough."

The boss sighed, turning his attention back to the water. His two oldest lieutenants were sitting near the edge of the water. Apparently pierce had wrangled Shaundi into making a sandcastle with him. By the sound of things they were currently arguing over how many turrets it should have.

Some of the rest of the crew were setting up a makeshift bar out of some coolers and a pile of driftwood. The boss pushed himself to his feet and snagged a beer, walking back over to where the motorcade was parked on the sand to check on how the subwoofer set up was coming along.

Halfway there his attention was drawn to the changing rooms. Asha stepped out onto the sand, a spaghetti string bikini top and a long beach skirt trailing behind her. The shade of orange offsetting her brown hair wonderfully.

A small smile came to the boss’s lips, and then his gaze moved from her to the boy standing beside her.

Was that Matt Miller in a Speedo?

Now if you had told him this morning that he would be seeing Matt Miller in a speedo before lunch time he probably would have objected to the idea. But.. Damn if the kid didn’t pull it off somehow. Usually when the boss saw him Matt was dressed in at least three layers of patterned fabric, leather and belts. The bulkiness of all those embellishments had been hiding a lot.

Underneath all of that Matt had a slender frame, rounded shoulders and narrow hips. His fair skin clashed with the single piece of black flexible spandex that kept him from being completely naked.

Well, he was also still wearing a loose blue tie around his neck. The boss couldn’t decide if it looked silly or incredibly sexy draped over his flat chest.

"Mr. President?"

The boss started, suddenly realizing that Asha was standing in front of him. She looked over her shoulder to where the boss had been staring, but all she saw was her assistant hiding behind her like usual. “Is something the matter Mr. President?"

The boss’s gaze wandered over her shoulder again. “Um yes.. Yes of course.." Maybe if he kept watching Matt would turn around.

"Yes something’s the matter?" Asha asked raising an eyebrow at the saint’s leader.

"Yes, um no.. No!" the boss backtracked a bit, forcing himself to pay attention to her. “Nothing’s wrong. I’m just thinking about something. Please enjoy yourself, a hardworking agent deserves a day off."

His cool somewhat sawed he stepped aside and let Asha walk passed him toward the ocean. She gave him a parting skeptical glace but the boss was too preoccupied with checking out her assistant’s backside. A little flat, but it worked on his frame. It reminded him of some of the cheerleaders back at Stillwater U.

Sipping his drink, the boss went back to his spot beside Kinzie. He sat with his legs crossed tightly. She looked up from the screen of her phone for a second glancing from her boss to her old arch enemy. She shook her head and shrugged.

The boss took another long pull for his beer. That punk kid had grown up pretty damn hot and he hadn’t even noticed. He watched Matt wading into the waves, glistening sea spry splashing up over him in a manner that should be reserved for Calvin Klein ads. The boss gritted his teeth, conflicted arousal was not an emotion he was used to feeling. Even worse, he wasn’t sure if he should do anything about it.

The Boss’s train of thought was derailed abruptly as a camera flash went off, he turned to the scowl on his lips. Jesus fucking- they had only been here two hours and the paparazzi had already found them.

Kinzie had flipped the photographer the bird just in time, holding the vulgar gesture that would prevent any photo they took from being printed in a magazine or paper. The paparazzo moved on turning his camera toward the water and snapping as many as he could of the assembled saints.

Matt was caught flatfooted, eyes open in surprise as the tiny man with the camera ran around. Asha moved to clock the Paparazzo but he had already run straight into Oleg.

"It’s time you should be leaving." The giant hulk of a man stated, picking up the paparazzo by the scruff of his neck and throwing him. The boss whistled as the man flew nearly two hundred feet before landing face first in the sand.

"Nice one Oleg" the boss said holding up his beer can in a little toast of respect. The huge man nodded once to him and then to Kinzie. She waved then when back to her gadget.

The boss relaxed again, trying to remember what he had been thinking about. Oh right, Matt..

The MI6 agent was coming out of the water now, still looking a little spooked. It was probably the first time anyone had taken a picture of him practically naked. But if he was done with swimming, this might be a good opportunity for the boss though.

"Hey Miller!" he called, getting the attention of the younger male and waving him over. Matt hesitated for a second before walking over to the boss. “Yes, mister president?" he asked, eyes trained on the sand about two feet away from where the actual man was sitting.

"You need to put some sunblock on. You’re going to burn and I don’t need part of my entourage looking like a baked lobster." The boss stated plainly, taking a sunscreen bottle out from the bag beach supplies and guns he had brought. Just in case.

Matt blinked in surprise, “um thanks… but.. I already have some on.." The boss shrugged “fuck that, you need more" he poured some of the white gel onto his hands and pointed at the sand in front of him. “Sit down and turn your back to me."

Matt opened his mouth like he was going to protest but then he remembered who he was talking to. Without another word he sat, rather awkwardly. Offering his back to the president who was smiling like a loon.

The boss pressed his hands against matt’s back, starting with slow circles across Matt’s shoulder blades. The lotion helped his fingers slide easily over the expanse of fair skin. He moved down Matt’s back to his hips. Pressing his thumbs into the little dip above the hacker’s hipbones. Matt mad a small sound, but didn’t object to the treatment, not even as the boss ran his hands back up his sides.

Another squirt from the bottle and the boss went to work on matt’s front half, he wrapped his arms around the younger’s torso. He traced the line of Matt’s collarbone and then dropped to his pecks, teasing Matt’s nipples with the tip of his index fingers. The raven hair male shivered and the boss pulled him closer till Matt’s back was pressed against his chest.

The boss rested his head on the hacker’s shoulder, chuckling softly into Matt’s ear as he rubbed lotion over the younger males’ flat tummy. Two fingertips ran along the edge of the spandex Speedo, the boss humming under his breath as he thought about how much he would like to pull it off.

Matt whimpered softly, he was fairly sure this was not the way a male friend was supposed to help you put on sunblock. Normally He hated when others touched him, but the boss was being so gentle and it… was hard to think actually.

The boss took hold of his hips again and pulled Matt into his lap, something hard poked the younger from behind and the hacker really hoped that the boss kept a gun in his swimsuit.

The boss ran his hand over Matt’s inner thighs, and he was just deciding how far he wanted to push his luck when a sudden pain snapped him out of his trance. Kinzie repeated the motion forcing the boss to drop the confused twenty-something and turn to glare at her.

"If you’re going to molest Miller, do it where I don’t have to watch you." she informed him, glaring over the rim of her glasses. The boss gave her a little smirk, gripping matt around the hips so he couldn’t sneak away. “Aw Ken don’t be like that, we can share him if you like."

The press secretary didn’t seem impressed by his offer. “No." she answered flatly “take him to your car or something I’m trying to read."

The boss shrugged, tightening his grip around matt’s hip and lifting the younger male into his arms and standing up. The MI6 agent’s face was a bright shade of red . “D-don’t I get a say in this.." he stammered grasping the boss around the shoulders to steady himself.

"You’ll get all the decisions you want in just a minute Matty.." the boss purred. Carrying the hacker easily back towards the motorcade.

Thank Christ for tinted windows..


End file.
